


Open Your Eyes

by chaengus



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Cross-Post, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Smut, bestgirlfriend!chaeyeon, i'm still getting used to this website lmao, insecure!sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengus/pseuds/chaengus
Summary: There are days where Sakura feels like her place in the world is justified, that she belongs where she is and that she deserves all the good things she has in her life. Today, was most definitely not one of those days.However, Chaeyeon knows just how to help her girlfriend remember just how important she is.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 41





	Open Your Eyes

Generally speaking, Miyawaki Sakura was a joyous person.

_Generally Speaking._

She was proud of her progress in IZ*ONE and she knew she had come a long way since 2018. She treasures every little milestone and achievement dearly and thanks her lucky stars for being able to be apart of something that brings happiness to millions. She knows how blessed she is. Which leads her to think that…

_Maybe she isn’t good enough for all this._

She has always been incredibly critical of herself. She knew she was lacking. So, she put in the effort to cover the gaps so she could catch up with the others. Many could see her improvement and praised her continuously. From trainers, company CEO’s, and her very own members – everyone was proud of how well she’s been doing.

_Yet, Sakura never saw it._

She couldn’t see what others could. In the mirror, she saw someone who was the odd one out, someone who shouldn’t have debuted.

_Maybe she should’ve given up when she had the chance._

She practiced harder than any of the other girls. In Sakura’s own eyes, she needed to be better. Her dancing needed to be better. Her pronunciation wasn’t clear enough. She isn’t pretty enough. She-

“Babe you know we need to leave in 20 minutes why aren’t you changed yet?” Chaeyeon’s soft voice breaks through Sakura’s whirring thoughts.

Sakura blinks a few times, realising where she was. She’s been in the bathroom for over 2 hours and she didn’t even notice.

“Saku-chan?” Chaeyeon presses further, sensing that something’s up with her lover.

“Sorry I-” Sakura had to collect her thoughts to avoid suspicion, “I’ll get ready right now.” 

_Unluckily for Sakura, Chaeyeon could read her like an open book._

“Hey… what’s wrong?” Chaeyeon slowly walked towards her and touched her shoulder ever-so-softly, as if she were made of glass, “You know you can talk to me, right? It’s okay.”

_And that’s what did it._

Sakura couldn’t stop her tears and Chaeyeon just held her.

Truthfully, Chaeyeon knew her girlfriend was suffering in silence. She’s always been very observant of others, taking in every single action and change in tone in everyone’s voices. She knew something was bothering Sakura but was afraid to press further – wanting to make sure Sakura was comfortable enough to tell her herself.

“M-my- I’m-“ Sakura couldn’t get the words out as she bawled in her lovers’ arms.

Chaeyeon felt her eyes sting with tears of her own. She couldn’t stand seeing Sakura hurting. Yet, she needed to be strong, for both of them.

“I’ve got you.”

_That was all Sakura needed to hear._

\--

“Baby, why didn’t you say something? You shouldn’t have to deal with this on your own.” Chaeyeon and Sakura were know laying on their bed in their hotel room. Chaeyeon told Eunbi she couldn’t make the schedule because she was sick and Sakura was taking care of her.

“It’s dumb,” Sakura dead-panned.

“Your feelings aren’t dumb Saku-chan,” Chaeyeon sternly replied.

“They are to me.”

“Well they aren’t to me.”

_The room was filled with a comforting silence for a few minutes. Until Chaeyeon spoke again._

“I like your dancing. In fact, I like the most out of everyone.”

“Well you would say that, we’re dating.” Sakura stifled a small chuckle.

“No! I mean it,” Chaeyeon sat up immediately, “You don’t understand how good you are!”

Sakura watched her girlfriend with an amused smile.

“What exactly do you like about my dancing, Chaeyeon-ah?” Sakura slowly said, eyeing her girlfriend’s reaction.

Chaeyeon felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Sakura’s dancing.

“Y-you know, just… you’re very good.” Chaeyeon refused to make eye contact with her right now. No… not when the floor look so very interesting right now-

Sakura sat up slightly.

“Describe what you like, babe. I’m curious.” She had Chaeyeon in the palm of her hand, and even Chaeyeon herself knew it.

Unfortunately, Chaeyeon wasn’t very good with her words.

_She was much better with her hands._

Somehow, Chaeyeon calmed herself down and scooted closer to her girlfriend. Capturing the lips she’s so familiar with, with her very own. Without missing a beat, Sakura greeted Chaeyeon with an equal amount of force – not too much but not too little.

It was just right.

They were just right for each other.

Chaeyeon softly pushed her girlfriend until her back was softly hugged by the mattress of their bed. Not breaking their lip lock for even a millisecond. She let her hands drift underneath Sakura’s oversized pyjama top, caressing the soft skin with her thumb. Sakura let out a small moan and deepened their kiss further.

Chaeyeon trailed her lips to Sakura’s neck, teeth lightly grazing at it. Sakura could only moan again.

“I love you,” Chaeyeon muttered against the warm skin.

Before Sakura could say it back Chaeyeon kept speaking.

“You don’t see what I see,” Chaeyeon’s mouth found a new home just under Sakura’s left ear, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin there.

“You don’t see it. You’re so beautiful love, everything about you is just so beautiful”

Sakura’s heart fluttered at her words and her breath hitched in her throat.

_How could she reply when her lover was doing such things to her body?_

Chaeyeon pulled away from her girlfriend and just stared into her eyes.

Sakura is the love of her life.

It was now her time to once again show her why.

She tugged faintly at Sakura’s top, and Sakura got the message. Pulling the garment over her head and throwing it onto the cold hotel floor.

Chaeyeon could only look lovingly.

_She is so in love._

Sakura could almost cry at the sight. The softness in her lover’s eyes was enough to make butter melt. Since the day they first met, she never stopped looking at her this way. Like she was completely enamoured by her.

Well, she was.

Chaeyeon pressed her lips to Sakura’s ample chest, making sure to not miss an inch of the sensitive skin. Sakura’s eyes fluttered shut as she let out a soft sigh at the feeling. Chaeyeon alternated between each breast and Sakura couldn’t keep her voice down any longer. She moaned loudly as Chaeyeon licked and sucked at her skin. Chaeyeon pulled at Sakura’s sweatpants and Sakura lifted her back off the mattress slightly to help her.

“I want to see you too,” Sakura croaked out, her throat suddenly dry.

So, Chaeyeon made quick work of getting rid of every piece of clothing.

Soon, it was skin upon skin.

As they both found each other’s mouths once again, both women moaning at the feeling.

Chaeyeon slowly pushed her center against her girlfriend’s. Sakura’s abruptly broke away from the kiss to let a moan rip through the silence engulfing the room. Chaeyeon began grinding her hips - slowly yet powerfully. Carefully watching her lover’s reactions and taking in every little sound she made.

“M-more.”

“I can’t hear you Saku-chan~”

“I need more, please” Sakura would beg if she had to.

_This felt so good. Too good._

Chaeyeon quickened her pace, their slick centers meeting with even more force than before. Sakura was losing her damn mind.

“Please- ” Sakura cried out. She was so close, but it wasn’t enough just yet.

Chaeyeon unexpectedly pulled away from the Japanese girl, slyly smirking at the mess they both made on each other. Chaeyeon moved lower until she was level with her girlfriend’s dripping heat. Covered her own wetness as well as Chaeyeon’s.

She took one look up at her lover and boy what a sight it was.

Sakura’s milky skin now a flushed pink, covered in a sheen of sweat.

_Chaeyeon has never seen something so beautiful. Only she could see this._

Her chest filled with pride as she suddenly brought her mouth to Sakura’s clit. Sucking hard without warning. Sakura screamed Chaeyeon’s name along with some Japanese words that Chaeyeon couldn’t quite understand. This spurred her on further. Alternating between licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. Sakura pushed Chaeyeon’s head closer, almost suffocating her – but she didn’t mind.

_Sakura deserves this. She deserves to always feel this good, Chaeyeon thought._

Chaeyeon gripped the sides of Sakura’s thighs to steady herself, her breathing becoming laboured due to the lack of oxygen. She couldn’t care less. The only thought on her mind being Sakura. She wanted her to feel good.

Chaeyeon brought a finger to her entrance, slowly gathering the wetness pooling there to ensure Sakura was ready. She gently pushed her finger inside her, making her moan louder than she did before.

It felt so good.

Sakura was shaking at the constant stimulation. She was so so close. She could almost taste it.

Chaeyeon pushed in deeper, her lips not leaving her lovers’ core – desperate to please her.

“B-ba- Baby-” She couldn’t even formulate a proper sentence.

Chaeyeon hummed as she ate her out, the vibrations heightening the Japanese girl’s pleasure. It was only a matter of time until she-

“Mmmm I’m coming!” Sakura was quite literally screaming the hotel down. Chaeyeon could only go faster, she knew how badly she needed this release.

_And so she did._

Sakura couldn’t even breathe, the feeling that she was so familiar with was somehow indescribable. It felt different this time.

Her legs were madly shaking as Chaeyeon didn’t let up her sensual attack on her drenched core. Fingers still moving at a rapid pace and her mouth still latched onto Sakura’s throbbing clit.

She was going to lose her fucking mind.

Chaeyeon kept going.

_A second wave of pleasure took over her entire being._

_A third._

_A fourth…_

Checking to see how she was doing, Chaeyeon lifted her head up after what seemed like hours – not that she minded.

Sakura was completely blissed out, in a euphoric state.

_Glowing._

All Chaeyeon could do was smile.

She moved back up towards Sakura and took the girl into her arms. Kissing the crown of her head for a few seconds before finally speaking up,

“You’re the most hardworking person I know Saku-chan, you do nothing but your very best.”

Sakura didn’t reply. She just smiled as she snuggled closer to the love of her life.

“You’re so unbelievably stunning-”

Sakura cut off her tangent with a whine.

“Listen! You are. Why can’t you see what I see?” Chaeyeon pouted as Sakura looked up at her.

“I-”

“Open your eyes.”

…

“I will.”


End file.
